Fallen Angel of the Swat Kats
by Misty moutains 101
Summary: I groaned catching everyone's attention so the doctor phoned the people who rescued me to them saying " We are coming over right now doc so follow my adventures with the Swat Kats and I fall in love with the both of them My oc x Chance and Jake
1. Chapter 1

Fallen Angel of the Swat kats

Chap 1 leaving home and meeting the Swat kats

My name is Winterfell I am an ordinary angel in heaven just like you and me I am an honest person but to my family except for my father this is evil so they banish me from heaven my dad taught me how to fight and told the master's of a Dojo in Mega Kat city all about me. so while all of this was going on I landed. in the Scrap yard of Mega cat city where the Swat Kats find me and fell in love with me when they find me but with my wings badly damaged they had to be removed in order to save my life since I had no place to go the Swat Kats invited me to stay with them so on with the story.

My cries as a baby entered the world and I was handed to my mother who was called Rose she said " Nice to meet you Winterfell hope you are bad as us my little one".

Just then my father came in and held me smiling at me he somehow knew that I was going to be good but he held me like any proud father would so he said " I bet she will be just you my dear I will let the others in come in you guy's".

She smiled at this soon I was introduced to my big brothers for a few moments before they headed home to give us some time to rest.

Soon several days later I was taken home by mum but she quickly became her real self once she got home so dad was the one who raised me along with his new girlfriend named Xena and they both raised me without my real mother knowing but to myself Xena is my real mother who is also a fighter

17 years later

I was walking home, when my family decided to jump me but I was ready and knocked almost all of my family out cold until Rose knocked me out the reason for this was that when I was growing up I was so nice and many friends who liked me a lot but hated my family and vies versa my mother finally had enough of my niceness my family was with her on this except for my father who secretly trained me from the time I could stand and talk and secretly packed my bag in case of something terrible happened to me.

Mother stepped forward with a large knife slashed my wings and did the same to my body so my older brother carried me to the edge of heaven they saw a salvage yard then mum said " Toss her she is worthless always has been".

I was flung from heaven and plummeted down unaware that the light an angel gives off would catch the Swat Kats attention who are called T-bone and Razor but their real names are called Chance and Jake who were working on a car when they saw the light then they saw me and hearts were in their eyes they pelted towards, me. but I crash landed onto the ground sending feathers everywhere seeing the state I was in Chance said " Come on Jake let's get this beautiful woman of our hearts to the hospital quick get her backpack and let's go".

At the hospital

I was rushed into the surgery with the doctor making the bad boys of my heart wait outside to hear the results so Jake said " I'll go and get us something to eat Chance if the doc comes back out while I am away care to tell me when I get back bud?."

Chance's Pov

I nodded at my best friend for life I was a secret Swat Kat and so was Jake so Jake went to the canteen to get some food meanwhile in the A & E the doctor was shaking with Rage at what he found he said " We had no choice we have to cut off her wings to save her life either that or let her die from sever internal bleeding and that's that take it or leave it now let's get to work".

Soon the doctor was outside the A & E telling me as I was in tears that they had to remove her beautiful wings and I was in anger that she had been beaten up very badly soon Jake was back and he was howling the place down totally angry and both myself and the doctor could hardly blame him I asked " How is she?."

The doctor smiled and said " Well we managed to stop the internal bleeding but in order to do that we had to remove her wings beautiful wings they were but what anger's me was that she was also beaten up very badly I will ask her when she comes round and what her name is I don't know when she will wake up it is anyone's guess but I must say this who ever trained her did a very excellent job she is the most stubborn fighter I have ever seen in my life so see you boys later.

With that the doctor left we headed home but before we could get into the garage alarm siren sounded making us snarl angrily at this and we hit the receiver and Mrs Callie told us what was happening apparently the past master was back and causing trouble alarmingly close to the hospital where our angel was recovering so we got into our gear and in the TurboKat sent the Past master packing back to where he came from soon we heading home hoping our angel will wake up.

Meanwhile

Winterfell's dad who is named Zander was telling the master's of Ryozanpaku all about me to the elder to say " anything for you my old friend I will be waiting outside of my dojo when she notices it and is wondering what is behind these door's so Zander headed back up home where Xena was in a right state Winterfell wasn't home so Zander filled her in to Xena to cry into his arms horrified about what happened to me but grateful to the people who helped her daughter to get better.

So next chap will be when Winterfell wakes up and meets the Jake and Chance who invite her to live with then to her accepting the offer.


	2. Chapter 2

Fallen Angel of the Swat kats

Chap 2 Waking up and meeting the Swat Kats

My Prov

I was lying in the hospital bed while my soul was standing in front of Alma the leader of the angels she was in tears she said " My dear Winterfell I don't how to tell you this but you have been banished from heaven by your mother for being too good and she slashed your wings almost to the point where you would have died from sever internal bleeding and your wings had to be removed in order to save your life I am sorry Winterfell but I have banished your bio mother and her sons to the underworld so I will inform your friends about where you are so they can come and visit you alright oh and by the way I have given you the grace of Sunshine and the people who saved you are called Jake and Chance but they are the Swat Kats the heroes of Mega Kat city see you later Winterfell and good luck."

With that I was enveloped in a bright light and as the light faded I found myself in a hospital bed I groaned which caught the attention of the doctor who had saved me he came over and said " Hi there welcome back to the land of the living what is your name miss?."

I replied " My name is Winterfell but my friends call me Winter for short".

The doctor introduced himself as doctor Mark so he said " Nice to meet you Winterfell I am sorry but we had to cut off your wings in order to save yourself I do apologise for that my friend here let me help you sit up in the bed."

Mark helped me sit up in bed then he said " I have a phone call to make to some people who were the ones who found you in such a sorry state then I have some questions I would like to ask you see you in a bit."

I nodded so he went to the phone and said " Guess who is awake so come and say hello you two as you were the ones who found her".

At the Garage

Chance's Prov

The phone rang as me and Jake were busy working on a car for Mrs Briggs deputy Mayor so I answered the phone and said " Hey Doc Mark what can I do you for?."

Marc said " Guess who just woke up my friend so come and say hello oh and her name is Winterfell so hurry up."

I was jumping up and down with joy with happy tears in my eyes I shouted loud enough for Jake to hear " SURE WE WILL HEAD OVER THERE RIGHT NOW CAN'T WAIT TO MEET WINTERFELL IN PERSON JAKE GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR AND LET'S GO".

Jake was jumping up and down for joy so we got into our car and headed to the hospital where we headed actually running down the halls to room where our angel was staying in so we knocked on the door to Doc Marc opening the door and saying " Ah hey guy's come on in".

In the bed reading a book was our angel she looked up and our breaths caught the most beautiful ice-blue eyes was staring at us in shock also amazement so we came over and said " Hi there our names are Chance and Jake what is your name?."

She replied " My name is Winterfell but my friends call me Winter for short I am upset that I am unable to fly anymore but I know it was to save my life but the question now is where am I gonna stay".

Jake said " Well why don't you live with us and we can ask a friend to go clothes shopping and all the essentials you might need."

Our angel's smile was our answer then she said " What questions do you have for me Doc Marc?."

Doctor Marc asked " What age are you Winter?."

She said " Seventeen years of age I will become eighteen on the 21of August this year Doctor Marc."

Our faces were in shock so Doctor Marc asked "Who trained you may I ask?."

She said " I was trained by my mother and father who are fighter's in the martial arts and trained me on how to use weapons and also on how to defend myself."

We were impressed and shocked at the same time our angel's parent's taught her how to fight in case the need to do arose.

Doc Marc's next question totally broke Winterfell down she had been raped by someone before falling down from heaven and she was 2 weeks pregnant we were shaking with rage so I went over and held her close I whispered making her look at us " You are beautiful woman and is going to be a mother and this baby I touched her stomach gently where the little live was growing inside her I am gonna be dammed if I see you upset in any way and me and Jake are going to be great dads to your little one if you will have us our beautiful angel of our hearts."

Her smile was dazzling and I got a kiss in response making me purr in happiness so the doctor said " come on lovebirds visiting times are over so she will be fit and well enough to go home with you guy's in 4 weeks time so you boys get your assess back to your garage and start working on her room."

We nodded and gave her final kiss then waved goodbye to her and pelted back to the garage where we working on sprucing up a spare room for her the love of our lives but we decided to spruce up my room which Jake nodded in response soon the sun was setting so we bunked down for the night wondering what the future would be like for all of us in the future


	3. Chapter 3

Swat kats

Chap 3 Moving in and little Summer Breeze is born

4 weeks later

" Well Winterfell you are fit to be discharged so I will phone the guy's and tell them the good news so I will leave you to get changed alright.?"

Winterfell nodded so she put on short's and a t-shirt as It was hot outside which the she-cat nurses thought was a very good idea as it was summer and everyone was feeling the heat so Doc Mark went to the phone and called the garage where both Jake and Chance were working on a car for a customer so Jake hearing the phone went and answered it so he said " Hi Doc Mark what can I do you for?."

Doc Mark said " guess who is fit and well enough to be discharged but she still needs to take it easy almost all of the bruises have gone so come and pick her up kay?."

Jake's Prov

I could hardly believe it our angel was fit and well enough to come home with us so I told Chance who was jumping up and down for joy he said " I'll finish up the last Bit's I need to do here why don't you go and pick her up Jake I bet she will be hungry as she is eating for two people now."

I nodded so I got into our car and headed off to the hospital where standing outside the front door hearts went into my eyes as I saw our angel standing outside with her backpack so I ran over to her and kissed her deep on the lips she stroked me behind the ears making me purr so I decided to take her for lunch and do some shopping which she liked the idea very much so I knew of a place to eat so I drove there it was called Café Rose it was very popular so we went inside and Winterfell got a lot, of stares from all the cats that was sitting eating.

So we took our seats and gave our orders to the waiter who smiled and left that's when Burke and Murray came In and tried to give me a hard time but Winterfell gave them the most shocking, dressing down of their lives to my mouth hanging open everyone else was gaping at the expression's on Burke and Murray's faces they were pure white as a sheet so they pelted out the door and off so the waiter returned with our lunch which was delicious I paid the bill then took her to the shops where we got baby clothes and even some clothes for herself then we put our shopping in the boot of the car and headed back to the garage her eyes went wide she said " Is this where you and Chance live?."

I nodded and said " Yes this is where we live we were enforcers once protecting people until we were trying to catch Dark Kat and Commander Feral knocked us out of the air and we crashed into the enforcer building and Dark Kat got away and we became the Swat Kats but Dark Kat Is still out there and we won't rest until he is defeated this is, Personal, to Chance as he lost a lot of good friends because of it but he never talks about it can I kiss you Winterfell?."

She kissed me on the lips so deep that I pulled her onto my arms growling at her she hugged me close stroking me between the ears making me purr in contentment I lifted up her t-shirt and nuzzled her stomach making her purr in happiness she was in my arms before she could utter her protest's we headed inside where Chance was waiting he grins when I carry her to his room so I put her down.

I removed my t-shirt to her blushing like a maiden and Chance did the same thing we love her so much that we were going to make love to her right here right now she removed her clothes to the most beautiful skin meet our eyes I lowered her to the bed her hands roved me to myself groaning in pleasure we kissed she moaned in pleasure as my claws rove her body lovingly that's when Chance gave her entrance a good telling off she tried to move but Chance and myself pinned her to the bed her release was our undoing totally we removed our trousers and shorts making her eyes go wide she beckoned with her finger making us growl she pushed me onto the bed her mouth touched my fur,making me moan out in, pleasure which made her grin then she moved down and I gripped the bed panting hard in pleasure I panted " Winterfell BABY MORE THERE PLEASE MORE".

Winterfell's Pov

When he said that which a blush on his face I gave his shaft such a telling off that he flipped me over and went deep inside me making the both of us pant in pleasure when he felt I was ready he moved in and out of me I raked my nails down his back giving him as good as I got and clawed closer still he panted to me " OH GOD WINTER YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL".

I moaned to him as he pulled me onto his legs and he went deeper inside me his eyes went like slits and he kissed my neck so lovingly he left a bite mark he went ridged when my legs locked around his waist taking him on the release he had reached he panted to me " I love you Winterfell from the moment you landed in the salvage yard I was wanting every bit of you but hearing how you ended up here hurt me like no end and Chance felt the same way and we both made a vow that we would never let anyone else hurt you again you are the light of our nine lives."

I was shocked then I left my past behind I had something to fight for a future with my badass boys of my heart I took a chance and said " When I first,saw you two you were so hot and cute at the time I thought that I wasn't in your league but I was stupid for thinking that I love you too with all my heart and that will never ever change."

Jake went inside me again his body surrendering to his release his mouth closed over mine before I could cry out in pleasure I clung to him drawing ragged breaths while kissing him like a frat train then Jake collapsed beside me the both of us breathing hard when he flipped me over onto my front to a angry cat like hiss from them both.

Chance's Prov

I was in horror where her beautiful wings had been there were,slash marks from a large knife straight down her back I was crying like anything Jake was right behind me, I felt a gentle hand on my face it was Winterfell she said " I am alright with this, Chance believe me I am the leader of my clan Alma told me what had happened when I was out cold in the bed I will never fly again that I know and understand but I know that I am the hands of the two boys that I love with all my heart."

I kissed her on the lips so deep her hands roved my fur making me brake the kiss moaning in pleasure I lowered her to the blanket and entered her to her gasping in pleasure when she was ready I moved in and out of her bringing our beloved, our beautiful angel to the edge and back again her legs wrapped around my waist taking me up on the release I had reached I went inside of her again and she cried out in pleasure she collapsed on top of she said " what do you guy's think the gender of our baby will be?."

I said along with Jake nodding " I bet it will be a beautiful girl like you and her name is Summer Breeze".

She smiled at this and said " If it's a boy I bet he will be like you cutie stripe or you cutie brown and his name will either be Jake Jr or Chance Jr what do you guy's think?."

We smiled at this so we all fell asleep awaiting the new arrival wondering what the baby will be like.

 _nine months later_

" OK WINTERFELL PUSH PUSH THAT'S IT"

Said Doc Mark as our angel lay in the bed breathing hard as 2 hours earlier she had been eating some lunch Jake had prepared when her water's broke and hearing the crash making us pelt and hearing that it was time we pelted to the hospital with her breathing hard.

We were made to wait outside the delivery then 2 seconds later there scream of pain from the delivery room making us jump out of our fur no doubt it was Winterfell's scream at first then a lower scream a baby scream followed making us breathe a sigh of relief then Doc Mark came out and said to us " Well come on in and see the ladies guy's".

Little lady hearing that it was a little girl made us smile with happy tears so we went in and sure enough lying in the bed was our angel and in her arms wrapped up warm was our little angel Summer Breeze and we were in shock she was a hybrid half human/ Half cat but we didn't care " Angel" I said while Jake sat on the chair next to bed staring at our little girl with pride in our eyes like any dad's would.

Angel said " Would you like to hold Summer Breeze Jake, Chance?."

Jake held Summer Breeze and I came over and I was shocked she was a human but she had inherited my bushy tail and her hair was brown with peach and light brown stripes she opened her eyes and I was shocked one eye was ice-blue like her mother but the other eye was black like ours she grabbed one of my claws with her hand giggling like anything so the she-cat nurses were smitten with her so Doc Mark showed us out saying " Winterfell needs to rest alright so you get the room sorted out ok".

We kissed our angel on the lips before departing so we headed home and began working on my room by putting a crib in and making toy's for Summer breeze when she got home in couple of days and we will be a proper family and we will always be Swat Kats and protect the city and the woman we love with everything we have".


	4. Chapter 4

Swat kats

Chap 4 Winterfell and Summer breeze get kidnapped by Doc Viper but they get rescued by the mad as hornet Swat Kats

In a lair in Mega Kat city a cat by the name of Doctor Viper was planning something evil he needed DNA from rare creatures but he hadn't found any so he was busy sneaking through the halls of the hospital when he picked up a hybrid scent he was intrigued by this and soon followed the scent to a room where through the window he saw a woman and a baby sound asleep he immediately went back to his lair unaware that Doc Mark had seen him. So doc Viper snuck out of hospital and,started planning his ambush to kidnap the woman and her, baby and obtain their DNA not knowing he was going, to have his butt handed to him by very mad as hornet's Swat Kats.

Soon a couple of days later Winterfell was standing outside with Chance holding little Summer Breeze cooing to her when a she-cat who was walking past saw them, came over and said " Chance hi there who is this may I ask?."

Callie's Pov

Chance introduced us and said " Callie this is Winterfell the angel of mine's and Jake's heart's and this little lady in my arms is our daughter Summer Breeze isn't she cute Callie Winterfell this Callie deputy Mayor to the city and to the Mayor Manx".

As we were being introduced to each other Doc Mark came and tapped Chance in the shoulder to talk to him about something I was asking Winterfell about herself to her saying " I love Chance and Jake Callie I would never dream of hurting them both you should see them with Summer Breeze she has them wrapped around her little finger,huh why is Chance mad is something wrong?."

Chance's Prov

Doctor Mark had pulled me to the side and said " Chance treat her right and you better tell this to Jake as well and I know you both are Swat Kats so I am going to tell you this only once I saw Doctor Viper snooping around my hospital last night looking for hybrid DNA and he was spying on both Winterfell and Summer Breeze you better keep them both safe on the way home do I make myself clear T-Bone as Winterfell is now like a daughter to me and her daughter as my granddaughter so do you understand me mister?."

I was shaking with fury Doctor Viper had the daring to spy on my girls while they were sleeping I nodded to him and took the phone out of my pocket while handing Summer Breeze over to him and phoned Jake who was at the garage who picked up the phone and said " What's up Chance?."

Jake's Prov

What he told me got my blood boiling I said " I will be over there as quickly as possible my friend in the meantime show Winterfell the best place to go for a picnic and the park's as well my friend be right there."

End of Prov's

So Chance showed Winterfell and Summer Breeze around the city and also the Seaside park so here they were sitting on a park bench with Winterfell feeding Summer Breeze when he gave her a necklace with a tracker on it she smiled at him as he put it around her neck she said " Thank you Chance it is beautiful so do you have any friends may I ask if it is alright?."

Chance's Prov

I said " No my love I don't have friends I used to have friends back in the enforcer academy we were all close but when Commander Feral knocked us into the Enforcer headquarters they all turned their back on me and emptied out my locker and Jake's without us knowing it still hurts my love you have no idea how much".

She said shocking me " I have something to tell you my sexy stripe I am also a hybrid but my dad gave me this watch" she showed me so she continued " I was never good at making friends it took a long time to work up the courage to call them friends I did have some friends by the name of Sam, Jackson, Summer Rose, Yugi and Markus so I decided one day to call them friends to them crying out in happiness at this and I showed them my hybrid form and they promised to keep it a secret as I was still at high school then but one day someone clipped about my hybrid form and at school I was bullied, and banished from Water shine city and my family got terrorised to the point that dad and all of us had to move to Haven city where it welcomes people of all kinds but I was scarred about what had happened so dad decided to train me so I wouldn't be bullied or scared ever again so I am in the same boat as you Chance here let me give you a hug there is no need to cry".

I was crying as she held me what I had been through was nothing compared to her's so I was lucky just then Summer Breeze burped making us look at her my angel put her t-shirt back over herself but just as we were about to head back and wait for Jake when we got blasted into the trees by some bombs from Doc Viper and we all got knocked out but before I passed out I saw Doc Viper and some of his minions picking up Summer Breeze and Winterfell and then vanishing into the smoke I could sirens and that's when I passed out.

So when I came around Jake was sitting beside me I was on his lap I jumped up making Jake say " Easy Chance you were knocked out best to rest for a bit".

I shouted at him " REST REST MY LOVE AND DAUGHTER ARE IN THE HANDS OF DOCTOR VIPER AND YOU WANT ME TO TAKE A BREAK JAKE".

Hearing the words Doctor Viper made him snap he growled " WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY CHANCE?."

I repeated what I had said to notice Jake was looking like he would lose control of himself he pelted back to the salvage yard with myself chasing after him hell bent to take down Doctor Viper and rescue the woman of our dreams and our baby girl from him.

 _AT THE HODEOUT_

My Pov

I was coming too and I found myself strapped to a table and saw a cat which was new to me I said " Where am I and where is my daughter you madman?."

He turned around and he was holding Summer Breeze he said " My name is Doctor Viper and I am collecting your DNA and your daughter's DNA for my collection of armed creatures my my what a lovely hybrid you are and so is your daughter pity I will have to eliminate both of you here huh what is that noise outside my lab minions take care of it

I could hear loud explosions outside and some running paws some of the Doctor minions left to take care of the intruders but the wall of where I was imprisoned got blasted flying and two cats in hero outfits came charging the leader snarled at Doctor Viper " UNHAND MY DAUGHTER RIGHT NOW OR ELSE ARE YOU OK WINTERFELL HUNNY?."

I couldn't believe my eyes it was Chance and Jake but in superhero mode Doctor Viper snarled but it woke up Summer Breeze who started crying making Chance and Jake snap into action while Jake was freeing me Chance was busy fighting Doctor Viper and tripped him up and caught Summer Breeze and held her close and whispered " It's OK my little angel daddy is here".

Jake had freed me and I raced over to Summer Breeze and held her and sang a lullaby to her one that my mum had sang to her I noticed the look on Jake's face when I sang the lullaby I had no idea then it was the lullaby that his mother sang to him when he was a kitten.

Doctor Viper got back up and snarled at them " HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO SWAT KATS NOW HAND THE HYBRIDS OVER TO ME NOW".

He got knocked out by Jake who was livid with fury but he looked shocked at what Doctor Viper had said about me he looked at me but before he could say anything police sirens had sounded so they took off with me in the jet but the police found Doctor Viper out cold so Razor said " Are you a hybrid like Summer Breeze Winterfell?."

I nodded in silence at this and said " I will let Chance explain when we get back to the salvage Yard".

Chance said " No way we need to get you two checked out by Doctor Mark as he sees you Winterfell as a daughter and Summer Breeze as his granddaughter so Jake get on the phone with him right now".

Jake nodded so he got on the phone with Doctor Mark who picked up the phone and said " This is Doctor Mark who is speaking?."

His face went red and said " BRING THEM HERE NOW AND YOU TELL CHANCE HE HAS SOME EXPLAINING TO DO I THOUGHT I TOLD HIM TO WATCH OVER THEM BOTH".

So how will chance explain himself to Doctor Mark


	5. Chapter 5

Swat kats

Chap 5 Jake and Chance learn the truth about myself and a double wedding 9 months later

Doctor Mark was waiting for them when they landed the plane so they headed inside so Winterfell said " Do you really see me as a daughter Doctor Mark?."

He nodded to be a hug by Winterfell who was crying her eyes out Doctor Mark who hugged her back just as fierce when his wife Sofie came in and said " Is this where you have been hiding dear?."

Doctor Mark Prov

I was hugging Winterfell close while she cried to hear a voice say " So is this where you were dear and who is this?."

I turned around and saw my wife of 45 years Sofie Ranger so I gentle smiled at Winterfell and she stepped back from me smiling sheepishly so I said to Sofie " This is Winterfell the one I was telling you about I am sorry I had to cancel the picnic but this one and her daughter was kidnapped by Doctor Viper after I told this buffoon I point to Chance who was looking affronted but also ashamed of himself " To keep an eye on them and I want to hear the reason why he failed to do so start talking Chance".

Sofie walked over to Winterfell and hugged her close shocking Winterfell to the core she went ridged which Sofie had noticed so she asked looking worried " Is something wrong Winterfell dear?."

My Prov

I was ridged with shock when Sofie hugged me I said after a few minutes " I am fine I never been hugged before by anyone not by my dad or by my own family after what happened in Water shine city since then in Haven my mum and dad even my older siblings ignored me didn't want to know so I had to look after myself but now things are different I am going to show you all something and I think I owe you Razor an, explanation about the lullaby to Summer Breeze huh?."

Razor nodded so I took off my watch and everyone stared as my height increased my skin colour faded to yellow brown like Chance with strips my hands became claws my teeth became fangs and my bushy tail came out to everyone shocked looks to T-Bone hugging me close shocking me into silence so I stuttered " You... are not scared of me?."

Chance's Prov

I gasped at this and said " I am not afraid of you hunny why would you ever think that I love you and Summer Breeze now that I have seen your real form I love more than ever before so what have you to tell us may I ask?."

She took a deep breathe and said " Do you remember that Lullaby I sang to Summer Breeze Razor?."

I saw Razor nodding so she said " Well my mother sang that song to me when I was a baby and her name was Rose I saw the look on Razor's face but then she showed her real colours evil colours she wanted me to be evil just like her so my dad who is called Zander I heard a gasp from Chance and his new girlfriend by the name of Xena raised me without her knowing and taught me how to fight and I had friends in Water shine city until someone blabbed about my hybrid form and I got banished from Water shine city and had to move to Haven city were it welcomes people of all kinds but the bond between me and my family was broken because of what happened in Water shine city and because I had friends my " mother" and my big brothers decided to get rid of me but they had no idea that I was able to fight so I beat my big brother's out cold until Rose knocked me out from behind and the rest now you know so I will leave,you two to decided where our future resides as I have told you my story so see you later dad where is the training room".

End of Prov

Doctor Mark pointed down the hall so Winterfell walked off towards the training room leaving a shocked silence in her wake at the truth she had revealed so here she was 3 seconds later busy running on the treed mill she had her t-shirt off as she got all sweaty when she heard the sounds of running feet and a couple of seconds later Razor and T-Bone appeared in the training room, and stopped dead when they saw Winterfell's muscles which they blushed bright red at shocking her completely she said " What's up guy's?."

They hugged her close and said " I don't care what your past was like we want to be with you forever Winterfell we have a question we would like to ask you as we have spoken to Doctor Mark about this and I have explained the situation to him and he has given us his blessing so".

They go down on one knee as one making Winterfell's eyes well up with tears as they showed me two rings and said " Winterfell Ranger will you do us the honour of being our wife?."

T-Bone and Razor's Prov

We got down on one knee shocking her into silence and her eyes to well up wit _h tears as we said "_ Winterfell _Ranger will you do us the honour of becoming our wife as we have loved you and would give our lives and would die for you"._

 _She jumped onto us knocking us onto the floor kissing us like mad we hugged her close tears spilling out of our eyes she whispered " YES I WILL YOU SEXTY BADASS HUNKS BY THE WAY I HAVE A GUY SHAFT LIKE YOURS I WAS BORN WITH IT I WAS ASHAMED OF IT NOW I WILL NEVER BE SCARED OR ASHAMED OF IT EVER AGAIN"._

We gaped at her then smiled and we put the rings on her finger's to loud cheers making us look around to see the hospital staff, Callie and Winterfell's new mum and dad cheering for us Callie hugged me close and said " I hope I get to be the bridesmaid Winter?."

Winterfell nodded and said " I can not think of anyone better for the role and also Summer Breeze's big sister if you would like to be Callie?."

 _Callie's Prov_

My eyes widened in surprise and happiness I hugged Winterfell close and said " I would love to be Summer Breeze's big sister is it okay to ask did you have any younger siblings Winterfell?."

She shook her head and said " No I had four older brothers but they were on "Rose's side" not on Zander's side if that helps at all Callie?."

I nodded in response to this so I took her arm and said " I was thinking about going to see some of the kittens in the sick ward want to come along Winterfell?."

Hearing the " Sick kittens" had her attention she nodded looking grim so we vanished out the door leaving the others to talk.

 _At the kitten ward_

Winterfell and Callie stood outside the children's ward and entered hearing the squeals of delight from the kittens Callie saw the look on Winterfell's face as she took the appearances of the kitten's in front of her.

Winterfell's Prov

I was in horror at the sight that meet my eyes these little ones did not deserve the viruses that were infecting them I contacted Alma in my mind to her shaking with rage she said " I order you to use your healing powers to save those kittens in your songs Winterfell alright?."

I nodded and said in my mind " As you command my Queen and by the way I am getting married to Jake and Chance aka the Swat Kats over and out.

So I walked over to a kitten who was staring at me with curiosity in her eyes she said " Your strange."

I smiled at this and " Yes I am a strange person little one would you like to hear me to sing a song then do some drawing would you like that?."

The kittens upon hearing this cheered up in an instant so Winterfell sat in the middle of the floor and with all the kittens sitting in front of her she began her healing song and it went something like this.

song of healing

Day to night, dark to light,  
Fall the sands of time.  
Let the years like the gears  
Of a clock unwind

In your mind walk through time  
Back to better days.  
Memories, like a dream,  
Wash tears away.

Like a star in the sky,  
Darkness can't reach you  
Light the night, joy is light,  
Till the new dawn.

Cast away your old face  
Let go your spite,  
With this mask I'll ask  
To borrow your light

As she finished her song her eyes which had been glowing had faded but the kittens had not noticed her eyes glowing as they had been basked in a light which was beautiful then faded so their nurses came in along with Doctor Mark and said " Check up time little ones OK?."

Winterfell nodded to the kittens and said " Don't worry we can do your arty stuff when you guy's get back OK?."

The kittens headed off with the doctor's who made a amazing discovery all the Viruses that the kittens had were now gone completely erased and they had also been given powerful antibodies to fight off whatever new Viruses they might get in the future.

Meanwhile Winterfell and Callie were sitting in the hospital café when Doctor Mark came running up to them panting he said " Winterfell I need to talk to you right now".

Doctor Mark's Pov

I drew Winterfell away from Callie and said " Right daughter start talking what did you do to those kittens their scans are coming back and their all healthy and clear of all the viruses that there were in their systems I phoned their parent's and they were all in shock at the news I had given them so tell me what you did to them?."

She was crying with happiness so I gave her a hug then she told me what she had done to those kittens to my eyes widening in shock I said " You used a song of healing on those kittens my word your song must be powerful to cure all of those kittens my little one do you know what I was wanting to ask you if you will allow me to walk you down the isle at your wedding?."

She looked happier than I had ever seen her she said " On one condition dad".

I nodded and she said " Please don't tell anyone about me using a song of healing on the kittens as It would attract unwanted attention from some people from the underworld they are called Angel hunter's and if they would ever find out an angel is here they would come here and try and kill me so please dad don't mention that I was the one who healed the kittens dad please?."

I stood there then I realised if I told the press about what happened that my daughter would be in danger unlike anything I would know I nodded and hugged her saying " I won't say anything sweetheart come on Mary is going to steal you away for going into town for wedding dress hunting how does that sound to you?."

 _Nine months later at the bride and groom quarters_

At the groom Quarters of St Andrew's church

Chance and Jake were sitting waiting on chairs totally nervous when Chance's father named Pops popped his head around the door and said " There you are Chance Jake your sister and your parent's are waiting outside come on we are wanting to meet the woman who stole both of your heart's.

At the bride's room

Callie had finished putting the final touches on the veil and turned around and went bright red at the dress that Winterfell wore even Felina who was also a Bridesmaid was also speechless as Callie had introduced her to Felina who was passing one day by the café that Winterfell and Callie were outside of at a table having lunch doing a shopping spree and they all became friends so Winterfell said " Well what do you two think of the dress?."

In answer Felina found a mirror and pulled it in front of Winterfell and her mouth fell open she was like a goddess in the dress so she said " I'm ready I wonder what the boys will think come on girls".

Soon the wedding began and the doors opened and everyone who looked around fainted with some of them having hearts in their eyes as Winterfell walked down the isle with her arm around her father's shoulder Summer Breeze was in Mary's arms and was quiet watching the ceremony but Winterfell's attention was on the boys of her dreams and their eyes were totally boggled when they saw her dress suddenly a bright light hit the podium where the boys were and Winterfell gasped it was Queen Alma who smiled and said " I am here to wed these people if you don't mind Father".

The priest looked stunned then happily moved aside and so the wedding began to Queen Alma saying " Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to wed these people together if anyone had a problem with these Felina dear would you kindly see the people out f they have a problem with these three marrying this woman?."

Felina glared at everyone making them back down to Alma smiling at this so she turned to Chance, Jake and Winterfell smiled and said " Shall we begin?."

They nodded so Chance went first with Winterfell and said to her " I wed thee my beautiful and to cherish and love until the end of time I present to you this ring as a symbol of my love undying love for you".

Winterfell responded with " I wed thee sexy Chance Furlong in love and marriage to love and to hold for all eternity with this ring of my undying love for you for all eternity".

With the rings on their fingers they kissed to Everyone cheering for Chance and Winterfell soon it was Jake's turn he noticed his brother's were having hearts in their eyes when they saw Winterfell but one look from Felina they went silent as once

Jake put the ring on Winterfell's other finger and said " I wed thee my goddess Winterfell in marriage and love for all eternity with this ring I present to thee I sear undying love for you to love and cherish for all time.

Winterfell responded " I wed thee bad ass Jake Clawson in Marriage to love and to cherish for all time I present this ring signifying our love for all time."

Their kiss made the crowd cheer so much it brought the church down to Alma saying " Behold the most beautiful wedding of all time oh I have a gift for you Winterfell wings Warrior Angel wings if you would like them".

Winterfell nodded and Jake held her while Chance ripped the back of her dress and Warrior angel wings sprouted forth from her back and Alma presented her with a sword and said before disappearing " I wish you the best of luck on your marriage I have bound all three of you which means you will never be ripped apart for any reason farewell my friends."

With that the wedding was a big hit Alma returned to the heavens but decided to visit a friend by the name of Rai as she was the goddess of the afterlife and her husband Anubis who was watching the wedding with interest so Alma said " Well what do you think of the wedding my friend?."

Rai smiled and said " It was wonderful but something about that woman reminds me of the baby that was taken from me a long time ago".

Alma nodded just then Anubis gasped which made them turn to him saying " What's wrong Anubis?."

Anubis said " That girl is our daughter Rai I saw the birthmark on her arm and it's our daughter how on earth did she become an angel Alma please tell me before I do something I regret here?."

Alma told them the story to Rai shaking with horror she said " So I was right she was kidnapped right and Rose hated me for a having a child when she couldn't have anymore and she fooled poor Zander into thinking she was pregnant again and now our daughter is now banished to Mega Kat city just for being a good person well I will be having words with Rose as she is in your domain dear I am glad Mary and her husband are going to be her parent's now but I will want to go and see her and chat to her I don't want to destroy our friendship when we will tell her we are her bio parent's she would think her life is a lie and she will probably now want anything to do with anyone so as much as I want to tell her the truth I will not I will tell her when the time is right OK my love?."

Anubis nodded so what will happen for everyone now


	6. Chapter 6

Swat kats

Chap 6 Reuion with friends and meeting the master's of Ryouzanpaku

My Prov

When I awoke I thought I had been dreaming until I looked around and lying beside me fast asleep was Chance and Jake and I looked at my hands and saw my wedding bands and my memories hit me hard like a frat train and happy tears of happiness flowed down my face that's when Summer Breeze awoke and so not to disturb my husbands I crept out of bed and as the morning sun came out on the horizon I feed Summer Breeze when 2 sets of hands wrapped themselves around me and Chance's raspy voice sounded in my ear " Come back to bed my sexy bad ass wife".

I nuzzled his neck and whispered " Of course hunny but only if I can do you guy's first of all let me put Summer Breeze back to sleep then I will join you two alright?."

They nodded so I put Summer Breeze back to bed and sang a lullaby to her and she fell fast asleep I said as I got back into bed " I can't believe it Summer Breeze is 2 weeks old today I am still wrapping my head around that".

Chance and Jake's Prov

We gasped at this Summer Breeze was 2 weeks old today we pulled Winterfell down onto the bed and nuzzled her neck to her growls of happiness so she took off her watch and her real form showed itself then she chucked the watch in the bin making us smile our girl was not afraid of who she was anymore so she nuzzled Jake's entrance making him pant in pleasure and soon he released everywhere seeing his blush made some mating instinct kick in then she went inside him to his gasp of pleasure once he was ready the both of us had no idea of the pleasure that awaited us she moved in and out of him bringing her hero to the edge and back again his legs locked around her waist giving me better access and she went harder the headboard was in rhythm hitting the wall soon she had him pinned to the bed then she released inside him she kissed him on the mouth as she gave in to my release as it swept over me I collapsed beside Jake panting hard to him rolling over and one of his nails went down her skin she groaned after the hint of pain was replaced by the pleasure she asked " Are you okay Jake?."

He kissed her on the lips before saying " I have,never felt more alive in years having you and Summer Breeze it feels like I had been given a second chance of being part of or having a family."

That had my attention so I looked over at Chance who said " What do you mean by that bud?."

He told us his story while tears ran down his face shocking us completely to feel Winterfell's wings to wrap around him and she said " I am not using you sexy thing I love you and Chance so you have nothing to worry about and I don't care about the fact that you are a rich guy and is the son of a rich father and owns a company I love you for being yourself and nothing more and now I want to show you something cool that I had found one day when I was still in Water Shine city if you like to of course?."

Jake's Prov

I nodded to her and I held her hand and her eyes went white and I was teleported inside her head

 _scene at a lake in an hidden area in Water shine city_

I gasped at the scene there was a tree in the middle of the lake so we sat down and she said " Just watch and be amazed"

I looked at the sky and saw it was hitting night time then the whole tree light up making me gasp in surprise so I looked at her and she said " It is the mating season of the firefly's and they are attracted to trees with brackish water and here" She gives what looks like a dead flower " The most beautiful flower in the world"

What happens next amazes me the firefly's came right towards us and my flower light up making tears run down my face so she continued the sap gives off the same smell as the firefly's which is why they are attracted to it what do you think?."

I hugged her close and whispered " The most beautiful date I have ever been on I love you Winterfell".

 _End of scene at the hidden lake_

I arrived back In my body and Winterfell's eyes had returned to normal so Chance asked " What was the cool thing she showed you?."

I smiled at Winterfell and nodded to her then yawned looking tired so she put to bed and I was out like a light so Chance held her hand and she teleported him to the scene in her mind.

With Chance and Winterfell at the hidden area

Chance's Prov

I gasped at this scene in front of as we sat down in front of the lake the fireflies were in the tree and glowing so she handed me a flower which looked it had just died without anything on it and her smile just told me to watch and see what happens and so I did and I was crying in happiness the fireflies flew over to us and my flower light up like a neon light so she said " The scent that the flower emits attracts the fireflies as they think the flower is one of their own this was one of my happiest memories before it all went down the drain before meeting you and guy's and making new happy memories again so let's get back".

 _End of the scene at the lake_

Winterfell's Prov

Chance was soon fast asleep as he was tired from all the crying so he and Jake were out like a light so I decided to explore the garage and found Chance's work clothes when Callie came driving in she said " Where's Jake and Chance?."

I explained to Callie nodding so I said rather professional like " So Miss what can I do for you today what is the trouble with your car and how may I fix it for you?."

In Alma's palace

Alma had several people in front of her they were Jackson, Summer Rose, Sam, Yugi and Markus were standing in front of Alma asking " Alma do you know where Winterfell is as we need to tell her that we were not the ones who clipped on her hybrid form to the whole school".

Alma smiled at this and showed them to them standing there in shock so Alma said " I will tell Winterfell what you guy's told me then go and see her alright oh and Jackson she has had a daughter by the name of Summer Breeze by the way".

The look on Jackson's face was of shock so Alma contacted me in my mind to I said to Callie " Excuse me a moment miss"

So I went to the back of the store and said " What's up Alma?."

Alma said " I have your former friends in my palace and I discovered they were not the ones who told the whole school about your hybrid form they don't know who did so I think you guy's should become friends again and Jackson really missed his big sister so what do you say Winterfell?."

I stood there in shock then happy tears fell down from my eyes then she continued " Jackson was in a dark place when you left he even thought about killing himself I suspect your friend Miss Briggs can heal his heart and help him fall in love again so what do you say and he is wanting to get to know his little niece if that is alright with you Winterfell?."

I was happy again then said " Tell them to get their assess down here as they are late for work and I have a customer who is needing help with her car so get them down here right now on the double Alma over and out".

So back with Alma and friends

Alma said " You are all friends again with Winterfell so GET YOUR ASSESS DOWN THERE NOW AS SHE SAID YOU LOT ARE LATE FOR WORK SO GET MOVING AS SHE HAS A CUSTOMER IN THE SALAVGE YARD GARAGE THAT NEEDS FIXING HOP TO IT DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF TWICE".

Winterfell's friends Prov

We were crying with happiness we didn't need telling twice so back at the garage Callie was telling Winterfell was what wrong with her car when bright lit up the garage and we appeared in front of Winterfell and Callie and Callie was staring at Jackson who blushed bright red when he saw Callie and she blushed back in response.

Winterfell's Prov

I said " Where the hell have you lot been Callie car has been pinging all the way from Mega Kat bay so kindly get your assess in gear and give me a hand and could one of you please kindly run to the paint store and get some green paint as Callie's car needs some paint while the rest of you help me out with repairing her car so GET TO IT".

They sprang into Jackson decided to stay with Callie while Summer Rose and Yugi pelted to the stores in Mega Kat city and found some green paint and headed back to the Salvage yard and we all got to work on Callie's car and we soon found the problem and fixed it for her to her looking happy about the service so she paid us and drove off waving not before giving Jackson a kiss on the lips making him blush and he returned the kiss making Callie's heart flutter and beat faster against her ribs and also Jackson's heart had found someone worth fighting for he said " I love you Callie Briggs".

Callie blushed and kissed him back and said before she drove off " I love you too Jackson see you later".

So a couple of hours later we see a refreshed Chance and Jake waking up and heading to the kitchen with a very happy and giggling Summer Breeze and found Winterfell with some people who were all fixing to their gaping mouths loads of customers and Chance noticed there was a girl answering the phone so Winterfell noticed them and headed over to them and said " Hey sleeping beauties did you guy's sleep well?."

They nodded so she said " While you guy's were out for the count we took over for you as there were customers coming in wanting their cars you don't mind do you if we helped you guy's out for a bit we all can easily pay our way?."

Both Chance and Jake were speechless then they smiled and hugged Winterfell close saying " Thanks for covering us hunny we really appreciate it so these people are your friends?."

Winterfell explained to them nodding so Chance handed Summer Breeze over to Winterfell and she went over to a lad who was helping some of his friends she said " Well Jackson look who's awake".

Jackson turned around and went totally nervous so with Markus showing him on how to hold a baby he held Summer Breeze who liked him at once and was giggling up at him and as night time rolled around happy customers were leaving the Salvage yard happy that their cars were seen to and fixed so quick and given a fresh lick on paint so everyone bunked down as Chance and Jake had found some space for Winterfell's friends as they were staying so everyone bunked down wondering the next day will bring.

* * *

Meeting the master's of Ryozanpaku

Winterfell was walking through town when she noticed some odd looking doors so she went to the doors and had a good look at them as she had been walking past them for a couple of days so her curiosity had gotten the better of her and she went and had a look when the doors opened and an elder stepped out and said " Ah hello there would you like to come in and have a look around?."

Winterfell's Prov

I nodded so I followed him in and the doors closed and the place was amazing so I said " You have a beautiful place sir".

He smiled at this and said " Thank you very much for saying so your name is Winterfell right?."

I nodded shocked at how he knew my name he said " I meet Zander a while ago and he told us all about you and if you would like you can continue your training with us as we never had a disciple of Ryozanpaku before and I think we can teach you some awesome moves for protecting the people that you care for deeply so will you allow us the master's of Ryozanpaku be your teachers and teach moves that you never knew about to protect the innocent and your loved ones?."

I nodded without hesitation making him smile so he introduced himself he said " My name is Hayto the elder and master of the house I have a granddaughter by the name of Miu I think the two of you will get along great come with me and meet the rest of your master's".

We proceeded into the dojo where everyone stopped and looked at me in surprise and realised who I was Miu came over to me and said " Wow your wings are cool hi there my name is Miu what's yours?."

I extended my wings and bowed to her and said " Nice to meet you Miu my name is Winterfell I hope we can be friends".

She hugged me close and I returned the hug making everyone smile so Hayto continued with the introductions " Over there is Shio Saki the hundred degree street fighter this short man is Kensi Mai Chinese kemp when it comes to handling weapons Surguray is the woman for the job the large one is the grim reaper of Moi tai boxing his name is Apachi Hopachi and the last is Akisame Koetsji jujitsu master and he is something of a philosopher so shall we get started?."

So it must have been a sight for everyone to see me running into town with Akisame whipping me sitting on a car tyre so I decided to run at full speed so I said " Would you like to see me running at full speed Sifu?."

Akisame Prov

I nodded and said " I think that Is a wise idea Winterfell".

I had no idea that she was so fast at the time so she took out some headphones with a miniature music player turned it on and she pelted downtown with me holding onto the tyre I was cheering loudly soon we were back at the dojo I said after I had some lunch " I had no idea she was so amazingly fast" I noticed she wasn't even tired as she was stealing everyone's lunch with speed even Shio was having trouble trying to keep up so after lunch Surguray decided to teach her some sword techniques that Winterfell didn't know and Surguray was impressed Winterfell was a fast learner when a loud explosion rent the still air making all of us run to the source and saw a cat with some evil looking minions causing havoc he noticed Winterfell and attacked her drawing a crowd and Winterfell dodged his moves with grace and used a move that Shio had taught her only this afternoon and knocked Dark Cat as he was called out for the count making everyone cheer then everyone heard the sirens so we vanished and the enforcers found Dark Kat out for the count so they arrested him thinking that the Swat Kats had defeated him and took him into jail so Sunset rolled around and she waved goodbye to us and called " See you guy's tomorrow bye Miu".

Miu waved goodbye so she headed home and bunked down for the night with her husbands who were stumped at how Dark Kat got arrested so easily so she didn't say anything.

So what will happen now come and found out next time on SWAT KATS


	7. Chapter 7

Swat kats

Chap 7 Markus meets Lt Felina and she kidnaps him and chilling out at the beach

Felina was wondering around town as she wasn't good at getting a boyfriend as her latest one had dumped her for someone hotter than her when unbeknownst to her she had caught the eye of Markus who went brick red in the face when he saw her and felt her heart and was angered that she had been treated badly by all the boys she had dated.

So Felina was sitting on a park bench when Markus sidled past her and her face went brick red in the face and her body temperature went up by a few degrees which he noticed so he said " What is a wonderful, goddess like yourself doing all on her own my name is Markus and what is your name?."

Felina's Prov

I looked up and saw the most godlike hunk of a man and my body temperature went up like a rocket which the godlike hunk had noticed which he chuckled at so he sat down and said " My name is Markus so what is a wonderful, beautiful, sexy goddess like yourself is doing all alone and what is your name?."

I blushed like a maiden which made his heart go full beat and his face went ripe as a tomato so I said " My name is Felina Feral nice to meet you Markus and to answer your question my latest date dumped for my best friend Tina who is an ocelot-lynx hybrid as she is totally badass and he says I am not badass enough for him so I have no-one at the moment as I am totally jealous of my dates if they look at any other female and I am kind of possessive of what is mine if that helps at all".

Markus Prov

Upon hearing this I smiled as I am in the same boat as Felina but seeing her face so sad and lonely I said " Well if you were my girlfriend I would make love to you every morning heck all day if we could and tell you every minute of every day every hour how beautiful and goddess like you are to me until you believed me on everything I said with a pure honest heart of mine if that helps at all Felina and I think someone is looking for you over there".

End of Prov

Felina looked over and saw Tina running over and said " There you are Felina your uncle is looking for you oh who is your friend?."

In answer Markus only said " Who I am is none of a boyfriend stealers concern now is it?."

Tina's face went white as a sheet at this and ran away to Felina's look of shock but also impressed so I said goodbye to her and headed home while Felina headed back to the enforcer barracks where she found her uncle by the name of Ulysses Feral who is also the commander of the Enforcer's so he was shocked to her blushing as she thought about Markus while she was walking up to him so he asked " What has got you all flustered Felina?."

She smiled and told her Uncle to him looking shocked and impressed so he said as they headed back to the barracks " Well well my little niece has been bitten by the full love bug so what are you going to do Felina?."

Felina said " I am going to kidnap him uncle if I don't turn up at the Barracks tomorrow then you will know that it went well if I turn up at the barracks tomorrow be prepared to be used as a crying shoulder pillow alright uncle?."

Ulysses nodded so the following which 4 am Markus woke up and decided to get a shower and go for a morning run into town so he got a shower and got dressed and so in his running shoes and mp4 in his pocket he jogged out of the scrap yard and into the city so once he was in the city he noticed a pretzel vender and bought a pretzel and was continuing his jog when he felt as is he was being followed so he speed up but he wasn't looking where he was going and crashed into a brick wall and before he passed out he saw someone running up to him in a panic and that's when he passed out.

At Felina's apartment

Markus Prov

When I came too I found myself in a apartment which was totally awesome and fast asleep beside me was making my heart beat with emotion the love of my life Felina who I swore from this point on to protect with my demonic life as I was hybrid half cat/ half demon of course I was ashamed of my real form that it until I saw Winterfell walking around town and the scrapyard in her real form unafraid of who she was so I slipped out of bed and started to make breakfast it as the smell which awoke Felina who came into the kitchen and saw me working on breakfast she came up behind me and hugged me so I turned around and kissed her on the lips.

So we ate Breakfast so after we cleared up I picked her up in my arms and carried her to the bed and landed on the bed I was nervous about showing her my real form which she had noticed but I thought " It's now or never"

I took off my watch then chucked it in the bin and her eyes went wide with shock and amazement as my real from revealed itself my height increased devil wings came out along with my bushy tail, claws and teeth and ears so I allowed her off the bed as I was trying to control myself and she walked around my real form and whispered " Strip my sexy, hot hybrid hunk".

I striped down and her eyes went wide and she pounced on me knocking me to the floor I flipped her over and kissed her hard with lust flowing through my system I wanted her to be inside her claim her be with her until our dying day raising our kitten's was going through my mind.

Felina's Prov

I jumped on him knocking him to the floor my claws roving him making him brake the kiss panting hard I flipped him over and went down his body panting to his moans of pleasure I straddled his waist and he grabbed my hips and pulled me down making me gasp in pleasure he stood up with my legs around his waist and landed on the bed he scooted down to my entrance and drank from me making me grip his hair hard as my orgasm rocketed through me and I released he climbed back up to me and we both kissed he went inside me and we both gasped in pleasure.

Back at the barracks

Everyone was waiting for Commander Feral when Tina said " Wait Felina is not here where is she?."

Commander Feral came out and said " Are we all ready to begin today's training?."

Tina said " Wait Sir lieutenant Feral isn't here yet".

He smiled and said " I think my niece is rather occupied at the moment so let's get going with the training".

Back at Felina's apartment at Sunset

" The bigger they are the harder they fall hunny"

" Hm" said Markus as both he and Felina lay beside the fire In the living room completely exhausted from the amount of love making they had done with the rest stop for lunch he was lying flat on his back with Felina who had laid her head on his chest her legs intertwined with his he said " Felina I will never leave you for someone else your hot, sexy, goddess body is mine and mine alone now if my woman if my dreams will deign to let me up so I can make us some awesome dinner before we go to bed".

Felina purred before she said " You mean the bed in our bedroom that broke from the amount of creaking it made?."

Markus chuckled at this and said " Yes I think sleeping on the floor is a better idea huh the phone is ringing I'll get it wait right there hunny".

Winterfell's Prov

I was in a bit of panic as Markus wasn't back home yet so I decided to phone Felina and find out If Markus was with her so I said " Felina is that you on the phone?."

I heard Markus's voice on the other end of the phone making me breathe a sigh of relief he said " Felina and I are a couple now Winterfell sorry she kind of kidnaped me if that helps at all".

I smiled and said " I am glad you are alright now I was wondering since tomorrow is Saturday how about we all have some fun at the beach and maybe make a day of it how does that sound and maybe do some spear fishing and also sing around the fire like we used back when we were kids what do you think?."

I heard Felina shout " THAT IS AN AWESOME IDEA".

I chuckled and said " Since Felina says it is a great idea we will out it into action see you tomorrow Markus and bring Felina as well it will be a couple day and maybe getting some dates for the rest of the crew along the way what do you say?."

He said " That's awesome see you later Winterfell".

So everyone bunked down for the night wondering what tomorrow will be like.

* * *

Summer beach fun

It was the summer time and everyone was down at the beach trying to stay cool so at the salvage yard Winterfell's group was putting everything into the car and even a cool box with drinks and snacks Summer Breeze and recently had learned to walk and talk well talking was a shocker toChance and Jake and the crew as she had watched them talking also walking so she suddenly got up and walked over to Chance and Jake and asked " Can I help you Daddy's?."

They were in shock complete with the fainting fit so once they had come round they paid a visit to Winterfell's father Doc Mark who gave Summer Breeze several test's and the discovery he made was a shocker it turn's out hybrids grow and develop at faster rate than normal kats do but once they hit adult they stay looking adult and young for a long time to Chance and Jake's shocked look's even Winterfell was shocked at this news.

With Rai and Anubis

They had been watching and were stunned at this result.

So at the beach Winterfell was explaining about how Summer Breeze was walking and talking to everyone's shocked look's so once that was out of the way everyone was setting up the kitchen which attracted a food critic's attention so the boys came out of the ocean with the fish and Jake and Chance came back from the shops with the Mondo peppers that Winterfell had requested so she said " Thanks guy's Felina how good are you at cooking?."

Felina shook her head telling Winterfell everything so she beckoned and Felina found herself at the kitchen beside Winterfell so she said " What do you want me to do first Winterfell?."

Winterfell said " Well Feli could you cut these fish into steak slices while I prepare the Mondo juice for drinking please?."

Feli nodded so as she cleaned and cut the fish she noticed a crowd had gathered which Winterfell also had noticed but she ignored them and blitz the Mondo peppers into a juice and she poured the juice into glasses and Felina said " I got the steaks done what now?."

Winterfell said " Now add some seasoning to them and then we put the steaks into the oven for 15 minutes so while that is done let's wash up alright?."

One kid came up to them and asked " Do you do an ice cream recipe with Mondo peppers?."

Winterfell smiled and said " Sure for you little one we will do that while the steaks are cooking so you can help us out could you keep an eye on the steaks for us in return for us doing your ice-cream recipe how's that for a deal little one?."

The little Kat nodded happily so he kept an eye on the steaks while Winterfell and Felina whipped up the ice-cream in the blender while Felina added some crushed Mondo peppers to the now frozen ice-cream with the guy watching everything smiling so now the ice-cream and the steaks were done so while Felina put the now Mondo pepper ice-cream into a cone for the little Kat Winterfell took the steaks out of the oven and plated it up and noticed the guy watching so she asked " Would you like to try this sir?."

The gentle Kat came over and eat with a shocked look on his face he said after he had finished the steaks and drank the Mondo Pepper juice he said " Thank you very much I will see you later".

With that he vanished into the crowds so Felina handed the Little Kat his ice-cream which he said after eating it " This is awesome thank you very much".

So as the sun set everyone else had gone home but there was a fire lit so Winterfell and her friends complete with her husbands and daughter were sitting around the fire eating the fish and eating the Ice-cream and drinking the Mondo pepper juice Chance asked " How did you learn to cook food this good Winterfell?."

Winterfell's Prov

I smiled and said " I learnt to cook from scratch coz since that day in Water shine city when we moved to Haven city I had cooked for myself and the person who taught me how to cook when we moved because my parent's never cared about coz of what happened I ran away from home and would you believe Haven city is like an exact replica of Mega Kat City and I found myself soaking wet outside an lady's house by the name of Mrs Firbank who took me in and taught me loads of stuff but we agreed that I should head home and act calm and cool as you like so that's what I did it took a while for me to trust Mrs Firbank and she also taught me how to fight so my dad one day noticed me training so he came over and asked " Are you training Winterfell?."

I turned to him saying " And what if I am what's it too you?."

I was shocked Zander looked hurt at what I said so he said " I was only asking as I wanted to show you some moves well if you don't want to train with me fine".

I said " Wait what moves did you want to teach may I ask?."

He showed me and I decided to act like the perfect student but in reality I was Mrs Firbank's daughter or adopted daughter and she taught how to survive in the wild and also how to take care of myself I loved gardening when I was little so Mrs Firbank encouraged me to do the one thing I loved how to cook and also to plant my own vegetables and seasoning until I became 17 years of age and landing here in Mega Kat city if that helps at all Sexy stripe."

End of Prov

Summer Breeze Yawned getting everyone's attention so Sam, Summer Rose and Yugi said " Well we will head back and take Summer Breeze with us and tuck her into bed see you duckies tomorrow".

After they had left the mood in the campsite at the beach turned intimate with each other.

Jackson's Prov

I kissed Callie on the lips feeling Nervous which she had noticed so she smiled and nuzzled my neck panting me pant I took my t-shirt giving her better access then removed her blouse like a lover would do and decided to take off my watch which had everyone's attention and my real from showed itself I was half Kat/ half dragon to Callie's look of shock then flung my watch into the ocean making Winterfell who lying naked on a blanket panting hard with pleasure as Jake had entered her smiled so I lowered Callie to the blanket and removed our clothes Felina and Markus was already on the blanket and making love so we kissed then I moved down her body hearing her moans of pleasure once I reached her entrance I licked her to her gripping my hair and moaning in pleasure increased my tempo and she released everywhere breathing hard once she was ready I entered her and I was straight into mating mood she was hotter, sweeter and pure of innocence once she was ready I moved in and out of her the both of us moaning and calling each other in pure pleasure soon I felt her angelic legs locked around my waist I had gone ridged as my release was upon me I kissed her and struck to her crying out in pure pleasure seeing my Callie so lost in pleasure pushed me with her and I grabbed her and pulled her up onto my lap grabbed her waist and thrust her up and down she clung to me drawing ragged breaths until I released inside my princess my queen my soul mate in time with her then collapsed back onto the blanket breathing hard I wrapped my wings around her keeping Callie warm as cold wind came our from the ocean and soon all of us fell asleep contented to just lay where we were.

End of Prov

So next chap will be Winterfell's 18th birthday complete with Callie and Felina announcing that they are pregnant and meeting Rai and Anubis who appear along with Alma in human form it will be one to remember


	8. Chapter 8

Swat kats

Chap 8 18Th birthday party to remember also meeting Rai and Anubis

In the Afterlife

Rai and Anubis were standing in front of their father's who were called Ptah and Amun who said " OK my child what have you two called us here?."

Rai and Anubis told them to their fathers shaken looks so Ptah said " You mean your child the one that was taken from you and I blamed myself for it was actually by Rose's hand's and now my granddaughter is now a angel and is down in Mega Kat city and she has a child and is married to the Swat Kats?."

Rai's Prov

I nodded sadly and said " I want to hold my daughter and tell her the truth but she sees Doctor Mark and his wife Sofie as her parent's now and if we tell her the truth about what happened when she was born and who me and Anubis are to her she would think her life is a lie and one big sick joke so I am not going to destroy the stability she has regained now by doing that to her I won't do it dad please understand?."

My dad nodded looking shocked and scared at the same time Amun looked shaken at this news so he said " Are you going to see her on her 18th birthday?."

Anubis said " I will not miss my daughter's birthday I refuse I have missed out on my daughter growing up and I am not going to do it anymore so we will ask Alma when her birthday is so let's watch her and see if she sees anything she likes".

So back in the world of the living

Winterfell was walking past the pet shop when a half wolf/ half dog puppy came rushing out of the shop with the shop keeper in hot pursuit so she helped to catch the puppy who took a liking to her and was licking her face like a mad thing so her laughing her head off so she walked back inside the pet shop and said to the puppy " Your a cool little one my friend I wish I could have a cool little one like you so in case your owner is wondering what your name is I will call you White Fang so see you later White Fang".

Rai and Anubis watched the whole event and smiled as they know what to get her for her birthday so when she returned to the Salvage yard she heard Chance yelling " I can't swim Jackson".

My Prov

I speed to the entrance and said " Whoa what's the shouting about?."

Jackson said " I was asking Chance if he could swim as the reason for this and please don't punch me into a wall OK the reason for this was as I was wanting to take all us to the swimming pool and to teach both you and Chance how to swim this is a birthday present from me to you Winterfell OK?."

Tears were falling down my face I couldn't believe it Jackson was giving me a birthday present and it was to learn to swim as I had almost drowned once because of my own pride for not telling anyone that I couldn't swim and Jackson had seen me almost drowning and pulled me out and after giving me a sever telling off he had learned that I couldn't swim to Chance and Jake's shocked looks.

So I said to the gang " I going to see how Dad is doing see you lot later".

They nodded so I shocked them by speeding out of the salvage yard heading to the hospital to check on dad and see how he was and soon found him entertaining a kitten who was laughing he noticed me and said " Hey there Winter what's up?."

I smiled and said " I was wondering if you were coming to my 18th birthday party both you and mum dad so are you two coming to my birthday party?."

He said " I would never miss it for the world my little one I will make sure I will be there".

I smiled then pulled a funny face to the kitten to the little one laughing her head off so I headed back home wondering what my first ever birthday party was going to be like

day of the party

I was at the swimming pool with Jackson and Chance me and Chance were in the pool also in the pool was Miu and my master's who were watching us off in a corner so I was panicking a bit then pushed my legs down calming myself down with Chance who followed suit after getting calmed down by Jackson as the rest were off doing something back at the Salvage yard so amazingly me and Chance had learned to swim and were proud of what we had learned to do so we headed back to the Salvage yard unaware that Rai and Anubis had gone into the pet shop and bought White Fang and had meet Queen Alma who had been doing some birthday present shopping and had them wrapped up.

So when they arrived at the Salvage yard the lights were out so when Winterfell went inside to turn on the garage lights the lights went on and everyone jumped out yelling " HAPPY BIRTHDAY WINTERFELL".

She gasped when she saw Callie, Felina and even Sophie and Doctor Mark along with her friends she hugged them all when light lit up outside the garage and she saw Alma in human form but with her was two people she didn't know so Alma said " Happy birthday Winterfell these are my friends Rai and Anubis I told them it was your birthday today and we did some shopping so let's get this birthday party underway everyone alright?."

Callie and Felina suddenly pelted to the bathroom and took a pregnancy test and to their shocked looks,they were pregnant so they headed back out to everyone to see Rai and Anubis giving Winterfell her birthday present and when she opened it she was in tears inside the box was the puppy she had rescued and returned to the pet shop she whispered " Hi again White Fang thank you very much Rai and Anubis it was really nice of you".

They nodded through happy tears then I saw Jackson and Markus whirling Felina and Callie around laughing in delight so I asked " What has got you lot all cheery?."

Markus said " Other than being dads in nine months time nothing much".

I was in shock with everyone else and jumped off my seat and hugged Callie and Felina close and said " Congrats guy's I know Jackson and Markus will be great dad's so let's see what else I got and then let's party alright?."

Everyone nodded so I got some clothes and some books on Fighting moves and some DVD'S AND CD player with some CD'S so we all enjoyed the birthday cake and rocked the house until 9pm so then everyone headed home tired out from all the partying they had been doing so what will the future will be now with the arrivals on the way


	9. Chapter 9

fallen angel of the Swat Kats

Chap 9 Summer Rose x Commander Feral and Sam x Lt Steele

Commander Feral was walking around Mega Kat city as it was the summer time when he saw someone who made his heart go full beat and his eyes went wide the person who had his heart was Summer Rose who was walking around with Winterfell who was holding Summer Breeze's hands so he came over and Summer Rose saw him and her heart went full beat which had Winterfell's attention so she said as her came over " Hello there what's your name?."

Commander Feral's Prov

I saw the most beautiful, innocent and goddess like angel walking with Winterfell whom I had learned off from my niece Felina so I said " My name is Commander Ulysses Feral of the enforcers and may I ask what is your name beautiful, wonderful, Angel?."

The Angel blushed a deep red and said " My name is Summer Rose nice to meet you Ulysses".

Winterfell dragged me off somewhere to talk so as we had found a spot I said " Why did you drag me away from talking to Summer Rose?."

She said shocking me " If you are serious about dating her Ulysses be prepared to listen to what I have to tell you Summer Rose's life is balanced now thanks to Mrs Firbank raising us all her life before was not a life she is a hybrid half Kat/ half fire demon who loves the hot weather she was never allowed to date anyone but one her parent's found for her she was raised to be a sex slave and nothing more until one day she had a miscarriage and her parent's flung her out not before beating her almost to death and attacking her with a knife making sure no-one will ever date and told horrible rumour's about her so to keep the blame away from them.

They dumped her onto Mrs Firbank's doorstep and it was me and my cronies who had found her to us roaring the house down and with our help and Mrs Firbank Summer Rose was nursed back to health it took a while for her to trust us as her trust in people had been destroyed it took a long time but she trusted when we took her everywhere we said we were going to take her shocking her every minute so she told us what had happened to her to Mrs Firbank bitching on Facebook and telling the police about what happened to her family getting arrested and given the same treatment she had been put through to their faces to look humiliated so now what will you do now Ulysses she will get mad at me but I felt you needed to know so the choice is yours".

So we headed back but before Summer Rose could give Winterfell into trouble I said " I asked Winterfell about you she didn't tell me first I asked alright?."

Summer Rose nodded so I held her close and asked " Will you give me a chance to prove my worth as your boyfriend Summer Rose?."

Summer rose Prov

When Ulysses held me I was quivering with excitement so he asked " Will you give me the chance to prove my worth as your boyfriend my beautiful Summer Rose?."

I nodded to him smiling suddenly bombs blasted us flying and as I fell out cold Hard Drive picked up Summer Rose and ran off with her that's when I passed out so several hours later I awoke to find I was lying on Winterfell's knee's so I slowly got up memory of what had happened hit me hard like a frat train so T-Bone had found the location of where Hard Drive was so we all headed there I was hell bent to rescue my girl from Hard Drive and prove my worth as her boyfriend.

At Hard Drives hideout

Summer Rose Prov

I was coming round and as I came too I saw a Kat busy working on something and I saw to my horror I was chained up he noticed me and came over and said " Good morning sleeping beauty I will use you to lure the Swat Kats into a trap ha ha ha huh what's that noise don't you dare move I will be right back".

He left but a wall in the room where he held me got blasted flying and I saw to my face lighting up like a neon light Commander Feral my Commander Feral and my heart started to beat very fast and love unlike anything swam it's way inside me but I wanted to take the relationship slow and see where it goes so he ran over to me relief flooding his face he cut me loose and held me close and whispered " Are you alright my beautiful Fire demon?."

I nodded and I kissed him on the lips making him purr loudly shocking us all he said " I never purred like that before well I will tell you my story at my home if you like Summer Rose?."

I smiled and said " Sure I sense you may have been married before and It didn't work out well I would like a glass of the brown stuff you call hot chocolate".

He smiled and lifted me into his arms those powerful arms I shook my head blushing again to his smile Winterfell nodded and whispered " Don't deny your feelings Summer Rose these feelings are yours and yours alone no one else's understand?."

I nodded so we left so Winterfell headed back to the other's who were fighting Hard Drive

Hard Drive Prov

I was fighting the Swat Kats and their new friends when I saw another girl heading towards me so I charged up a powerful lightning punch and charged at her and punched her hard making clouds of smoke to billow up around her making T-Bone and Razor look on in horror but she was fine shocking me to the core and she punched me flying into a wall knocking me out for the count.

with Commander Feral and Summer Rose

Commander Feral had took Summer Rose to his apartment nerves were running through his system as he never had a girl in his apartment other than his former wife Aura before the fighting and the divorce all because she couldn't have children.

Ulysses Prov

I unlocked the door to my apartment with nerves flooding through my system which this beautiful fire demon in my arms felt so we stepped through the door and I placed her on the couch and she inhaled the memories.

Summer Rose's Prov

I inhaled the apartment's memories and tears fell down out of my eyes as the final memory with Ulysses and Aura getting a divorce and going their separate ways I felt someone hugging me It was Ulysses I kissed him on the lips to him purring into the kiss he whispered " I want you so much Summer Rose but on one condition".

I said " What is the condition?."

He said " I want to see the real you".

I smiled and whispered against his mouth " Sure sugar but only if you don't hold back".

Ulysses Prov

I kissed her deep moaning and growling as she unbuckled my trousers and her hand oh her angelic godlike hand stroked me in a way that in a instant she was in my arms to myself striding to the bedroom I was unbuttoning her blouse which fell to the floor and her hands were not idle either she pulled my commander's jacket off and then my t-shirt.

We landed on the bed then I stood up then removed my trousers and then my shorts then climbed onto the bed she remembered our promise and she closed her eyes and she transformed in which she grew wings, tail and she turned into a fire demon I caressed her whispering " So beautiful so Beautiful to me I LOVE YOU SUMMER ROSE with all my heart do not hide your real form ever again alright?."

She nodded and her hands reached for me I removed the rest of the clothes on her hot body then suddenly she was breathing hard and a bottle cork came out of her and then barley two seconds a baby cries echoed through my apartment the both of us was speechless but Summer Rose was crying as I handed the baby girl over to her she whispered " I thought I lost you Spring it's OK mummy's here and look Daddy is here too".

I blushed deeply but seeing little spring reaching for me giggling with that pure baby innocence broke me completely I held her close and whispered " Hi baby girl daddy is here and nothing is gonna hurt you or mummy while I am alive".

Little Spring yawned making us chuckle so I found the crib that I had gotten when I was still with Aura trying for a baby of our own now I had one with Summer Rose and I placed Spring into it and watched as she fell asleep then I climbed back into the bed with Summer Rose and I kissed her lips again then moved down that hot body with her moaning and she grabbed my hair encouraging me to continue.

Our coupling that day was wild and frantic yet fought with passion and love the weakness in our limbs was undeniable as we fell back to the bed I was panting hard when Summer Rose lay herself into me her head in the crook of my neck her angelic fire demoness body on mine then she chucked the watch into the bin to myself smiling she said " When Spring starts to experiment with her powers my love I am not going to act like a scared mother that's something is wrong with my child that would make Spring think something is wrong with her I am gonna be a mother that encourages my baby girl to experiment with her powers and not be afraid of anything or herself hmm".

I kissed on the lips growling in agreement with her as I knew that my baby girl had powers and I was going to teach her to wield them with responsibility so we fell asleep until Spring woke us up hungry so Summer Rose feed her with me growling happily at the sight before heading to bed wondering what the future awaited us all.

* * *

Sam x Lt Steele

Sam was walking around town when he caught the eye of Lt Steele who's first name was Jonathan he had no idea that Sam was half Kat/ Half Vampire who could walk in both sunlight and night and could eat food as well as drink blood of course he was always beaten by his family as his mother had died while giving birth to him so he was always beaten by his family who blamed him for his mother's death to the point where Max had to defend himself and beat his father almost to a pulp making his family back away their smiles faded as fast as a light blub blowing so he ran until he collapsed outside Mrs Firbank's house and it took a while for him to trust everyone but with time and patience he found his place his new family smiled when they learned he was gay and supported him on this making him smile.

So he headed to the Salvage yard but decided to do some shopping so he went into the supermarket and was busy shopping when he saw Lt Steele and went red in the face but his phone rang making him pick up the phone and hearing Summer Rose was at the hospital he pelted straight to the hospital with Lt Steele pelting after him.

At the Hospital

Sam Prov

I was in the hospital wheezing hard when Winterfell came over and before I could panic she said " Nothing is wrong with Summer Rose but did you know she had Spring hidden inside her this whole time waiting for the perfect time and the perfect man which she found in Commander Feral so Spring is being checked out right now so you can go and see her oh I think someone followed you Sam".

I looked around and saw the most handsome guy came walking in I kept myself calm so just then Spring came out with Summer Rose and Commander Feral who noticed Steele and asked " Lt Steele what are you doing here may I ask?."

So I thought his name was Lt Steele his blood smelled like a spring Angel so I decided to follow him and see where he lives and ask him why he was following me so after we all meet Spring Lt Steele left after talking to Winterfell who must have told him something about me but he was blushing like a frat train then looked angry so he vanished off so I quietly followed him and his house was awesome so I let myself in by the open window when I heard a voice " So following me are you cutie?."

I jumped and spun around to see Jonathan Steel standing there so he said " Come and have some tea we have somethings we need to sort out and discuss is that alright with you sexy vamp?."

I had never been called that in my life so I was blushing like a frat train as he led the way to his kitchen table where sure enough there was a steaming mug of hit tea waiting for me so I happily drank my tea when he asked " Is what Winterfell said about you true?."

I went white but hearing that Winterfell had told Jonathan about me I nodded to his shaken face he came over and pulled me into his arms shocking me he said " I would never betray you or hurt you in any way Sam please belief me on this but please bite me and see what I feel for you Is real".

Blood he was offering me blood so I bite him on the neck and saw everything he went through as a kid and then the scenes changed to when he saw me and love blossomed in his heart and it was real all of what he was feeling for me was real I unhooked my claws and kissed him on the lips making him moan in pleasure next minute I was in his arms and striding into the bedroom and clothes and watch was chucked into the bin he moved down my hybrid body making me moan in pleasure as my vamp wings and eye colour came out he reached my entrance and what a telling off he gave that had me trying to writhe in pleasure but he kept me pinned down onto the bed my release was his undoing he entered me to myself gasping in pleasure once I was ready the coupling we made was wild and frantic but fought with such passion and love the weakness in our limbs was undeniable as we collapsed back onto the blanket.

Jonathan's Prov

I was panting hard when I felt my vampire lover rest his head onto the crook of my neck his sexy hot hunk body on mine I purred so we both fell asleep wondering what the future awaited for all of us.

end of Prov's


	10. Chapter 10

fallen angel of the Swat Kats

Chap 10 Yugi x Turmoil and reuinion with Mrs Firbank and Mystic tail

Yugi woke up early this beautiful morning and decided to have a fly in the sky before everyone woke up unaware that he was going to get attacked by Turmoil and she fell in love with him and he was with her so she captured him.

Yugi was half Kat/ half ice demon that can fly and loves the cold weather how Yugi became a half ice demon was because he was abused by his family as his older brother named Azul was the favourite and would always put the blame of getting beaten up by bullies on Yugi and Yugi had went mad and did the Unbreakable song on his family who looked shaken beyond belief so he legged it and run all way fainting outside Mrs Firbank's house and meeting everyone and becoming part of their family.

So with breakfast eaten Yuki took off into the sky and was flying up into the clouds when an airship came out of nowhere so Yugi was making sure never to be seen hiding in the clouds but he saw the most beautiful she cat in the bridge the said she cat was Turmoil but her real name was Katarina but she saw him and went red in the face with him doing the same thing but one of her comrades saw him and started to call out the attack jets which flew out and started to firing at him of course Yugi knew it wasn't Kat who was firing at him so he blasted all the jets flying exploding some and some falling to earth with ice on them.

But one attack had injured him and Turmoil had saw that she found the transporter beam and Yugi had fainted and got sucked in.

Several hours later in Turmoil's room

Turmoil's Prov

This hot guy was so dam hot but I had bandaged him up the best I could so I waited for him to come around in his dreams he had meet a Queen of the angel's by the name of Alma who said to him " Turmoil is the one for you Yugi now go to her she needs you to heal her and you need her to heal you to move on from your past now awaken and be with your lover for life".

Yugi's Prov

I opened my eyes and saw the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life making my heart beat fast against my chest and the most red face blush crossed my face which this beautiful angel of my heart and I made a vow from that meeting I will protect her with my life.

She said " Are you alright cutie pie?."

I raised an eyebrow and patted the bed making her blush harder than a frat train so she sat on the bed beside me when some nurses came in so I got out of the bed and she smiled and started to change my bandages when I kissed her on the lips to her looking shocked then she pulled me to her and our mouths smashed together I took a risk and said " I am gonna show you the real me alright?."

She looked shocked at this so I took off my watch and ice demon form revealed itself she walked around me taking in my form with wide eyes so she touched my form with a hand that made me shudder at her touch I pulled her close and we both kissed then we are on the bed our clothes were shed and we made love with the sheets whispering each movement her cries as I filled her with my release then I collapsed back onto the bed I felt her lay her head in the crook of my neck she said " Turmoil is not my name it is Katarina I will tell you my story if you tell me yours?."

I nodded so she told me her story to myself shaking with rage and anger so I clamed down and told her my story to her looking livid so she said " This Winterfell person Is like a mother to you but you never told her?."

Yugi shook his head and said " She would probably laugh at me if I told her what she means to me huh my phone oh no".

I opened my phone and heard Winterfell's cross voice on the end of the phone but Katarina took the phone off my and took the call herself.

Kat's Prov

I took the phone of Yugi and said " Hi there you must be Winterfell I heard a lot about from Yugi".

I smiled and said " Sure I would love to come and meet everyone I am sorry about this about keeping Yugi a whole day from his work I know I am good for him and his good for me I will see you later and oh by the way he thinks of you as his mother but he was to afraid to tell you in case you laughed at him and shrugged him off I know you would never do that but that's what he felt at the time no problem we will meet up in 5 minutes alright sounds good I would love to have a girl get to know you bash see you later".

End of Prov

So 5 minutes later at the Salvage yard Yugi and Kat along with her crew were chilling out in the Salvage yard having a rare old time with a girl get to know you Bash unaware that soon Winterfell and her crew would reunite with Mrs Firbank and also Mystic Tail.

* * *

Reunion with Mrs Firbank and Mystic Tail

It was a nice and sunny day so Winterfell decided to stroll around Mega Kat city and see if it is like Haven city which the crew thought it was a good idea so they headed out into the city and saw a street and memories flooded through them so they nodded so they headed down the street with Winterfell and Summer Rose singing Ignite

Fireflies, a million little pieces  
Feeds the dying light, and brings me back to life  
In your eyes, I see something to believe in  
Your hands are like a flame, your palms' the sweetest pain

Let the darkness lead us into the light  
Let our dreams get lost, feel the temperature rise  
Baby, tell me one more beautiful lie  
One touch and I ignite  
Like a starship speeding into the night  
You and I get lost in the infinite lights  
Baby, tell me one more beautiful lie  
One touch and I ignite

One touch and I ignite  
One touch and I ignite

So alive, your touch is like the daylight  
Burning on my skin, it turns me on again  
You and I, survivors of the same kind  
But we're the only ones dancing on the sun

Let the darkness lead us into the light  
Let our dreams get lost, feel the temperature rise  
Baby, tell me one more beautiful lie  
One touch and I ignite  
Like a starship speeding into the night  
You and I get lost in the infinite lights  
Baby, tell me one more beautiful lie  
One touch and I ignite

One touch and I ignite  
One touch and I ignite

Diamonds are forever, but all we need is just tonight  
We're monumental tremors that can freeze the speed of life  
Just like particles that's falling from heaven all over the stars  
Hear you calling for me, hear you calling me home from afar

Let the darkness lead us into the light  
Let our dreams get lost, feel the temperature rise  
Baby, tell me one more beautiful lie  
One touch and I ignite  
I feel the heat as we collide  
Like a fever that feels so right  
So baby, tell me one more beautiful lie  
One touch and I ignite

One touch and I ignite  
One touch and I ignite  
One touch and I ignite  
One touch and I ignite  
One touch and I ignite

As they passed a house a lady cat heard the song and stared at them and called " Winterfell, everyone is that you?."

They turned around to Winterfell, Summer Rose, Jackson, Markus and Yugi eyes to fill up with tears and jumped over the fence and hugging the she-cat while crying their eyes out.

Mrs Firbank's Prov

I said " Now now you gonna make me start too you know".

The sheepish looks on their faces as they pulled away made me smile she noticed Summer Breeze and Spring along with Katarina, Jonathan, Ulysses and also Jake and Chance standing there and she said " Dears you are on the wrong side of the fence come on in and I will out some Lemonade on for the little ones and for everyone and you lot including you Winterfell have some serious explaining to do alright missy?."

Winterfell nodded so after the Lemonade was handed out for the little ones Winterfell explained to Mrs Firbank's face to go chock white as a sheet so she said " So your parent's are in prison and Dr Mark Ranger and his wife as your new parent's now?."

So Jackson, Markus, Sam, Yugi and Summer Rose explained their stories to Mrs Firbank nodding so she chuckled when Summer Breeze and Spring were having a made up Story competition making them all laugh so that's when Mystic Tail came walking past and stared with happy tears and a purple haired kid jumped over the fence to Mrs Firbank saying " Guess who is back Natsu".

Natsu hugged Winterfell and then fell to the ground sobbing to Winterfell hugging him he sobbed " I thought when you didn't come to the guild you had forgotten about us big sis".

Winterfell's Prov

I was shocked Natsu thought of me as his big sister I held him close and said " I would never do anything like that Natsu it was my parent's that was the reason I didn't come back but I am back now alright I would like to introduce you to my husband's Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong and my baby girl Summer Breeze".

So Natsu and some of the Mystic Tail were introduced to all the crew so what will happen now come and find out next time


	11. Chapter 11

fallen angel of the Swat Kats

Chap 11 new arrivals round 1

Jackson and Callie were at the doctors having a check up on the babies which were going to hybrids and Winterfell's new father Doctor Mark was more than happy to have a look and see how the babies were doing.

So Callie lay on the bed and the Ultra sound was awesome they could hear the little heart beats and 3 little ones showed up on the screen making Jackson eyes well up with tears to Callie holding him and he heaved stuff off on Callie which he had never told anyone including Winterfell so Callie saying " I don't care about your past my love all I care about is that you do you fell better now that all that past you have revealed is healing your heart?."

Jackson looked at her and kissed her and said rather huskily " God my queen you are an angel that was sent to me to love me for what I am I love you for eternity Callie my love".

So they headed back to the other's with the photo to everyone squealing with happiness while in the realm of the gods Ray and Anubis were watching Jackson and Callie happiness with smiles on their faces.

So nine months passed and on January 23rd Callie's water's broke and she was howling the place down so she was rushed into hospital she noticed Jackson had decided to wait outside and she knew somehow it was to give her the privacy she needs and phones everyone who came rushing in and Jackson was explaining everything when Callie's yowl made them all jump out of their skins then two seconds 3 little yowls followed suite making them all smile.

So they all headed into the room and there lying in the bed was Callie and the little ones 2 girls and one boy who looked exactly like Jackson so Jackson climbed into the bed along with Callie so he asked " What are you going to call them my lovely Queen?."

Callie blushed like an angel and said " For the little boy how would you feel about Raihan?."

Jackson nodded and she said " For the two little girls Athena and Xena".

Soon it was time to leave so they all left leaving Callie and the little ones to sleep but while they were asleep Rai and Anubis appeared beside the bed and the cribs and Rai whispered to the little ones " I will be watching over you little ones and here a gift for all of you"

She gave them some necklaces and put them around their necks then both her and husband vanished back to heaven.

So what will the future be for all 3 of Callie's little ones well come and find out in the future episodes


End file.
